1. Field of The Invention
The invention concerns a rotating, drivable cutter for the cutting of printed products or lengths of flexible materials, such as paper, plastic, fabric, leather or metal.
2. Background Of The Related Art
Such a cutter is disclosed in DE - B - 37 19 721 in which a knife holder is formed at the rear side facing away from the cutting plane by a ring-shaped surface that slopes toward the outside. The cutting knives are arranged on the ring-shaped surface in guide grooves such that they can be moved and fixed in place with respect to the cutting plane. The cutting knives are fixed in place with screws that project through a slot in the knife shank and fit flush against the latter with the head. The cutting force is absorbed in part by the screws as bending and shearing forces, and the shank of the cutting knife is weakened considerably by the slot so that this a design is inadequate per se.
It is the object of the invention at hand to create a cutter of the aforementioned type for which the disadvantages mentioned have been corrected, in which the guide grooves are protected, and which permits a faster knife replacement.